


Nepeta O-kataria

by Sansan312



Category: Hololive, Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Fluff, Games, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Wholesome, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansan312/pseuds/Sansan312
Summary: Korone wants to see Okayu's clingy side, so she comes up with the most convenient way to do it: preparing a "Love potion" out of something she got from a pets store.
Relationships: Inugami Korone/Nekomata Okayu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	Nepeta O-kataria

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking about writing this for a while, and i've finally done it. Sorry if there's some grammar mistakes, english isn't my first lenguage, but i feel more comfortable writing in it. also i'm the only one who checked it for mistakes, so not beta read i guess

On her way to her friend's house, Inugami Korone, the enthusiastic yet shy dog girl, drooled a bit when she passed by a pets store she wanted to get things from, however it would be embarrassing to do so, since she was a dog herself.  
After spending too much time thinking whether she should take the dog snacks or not, she finally made up her mind, she would buy literally anything else just to get out of an awkward situation with the cashier. She ended up buying a tiny cylindrical plastic container that had a special type of herbs in it.

Korone wondered what she could do with it, and if it had been worth the trouble and long line she caused, but looking at the notes on the container again, she leaned more and more towards a devilish idea involving her friend, Nekomata Okayu.

-"(Okayu never shows that side...I want to see it... I want to see her like that...)"

Korone thought, as she remembered that day, when Okayu felt so sleepy she didn't think about anything she said.

_I'm still sleepy but... I couldn't sleep because I felt lonely without you_

"Hng-"

She felt her heart being squeezed by a memory.  
Korone knew very well the fact that Okayu loved her a lot, but it still felt like she never actually showed it to her enough.

"(But if I use this, She'll behave like that again Right?)"

She liked the idea, but using drugs to get that reaction didn't feel right, so she kept thinking about her morality dilema until she finally reached the doorstep.

She nervously knocked on the door, heard a soft "coming!" From inside, and then saw Okayu as she opened the door.

-"Welcome, Koro-san"

-"(hng-)"

Okayu's charming deep voice, along with her lazy and simple, yet classic clothing and messy hair made her look as cute as always, which was one of the many things Korone loved about her.

"Good evening, Okayu (it's worth a shot!)"

So she came in with her, hiding the container in her bag.

When she walked in, Temari, Okayu's cat, made a menacing hiss and walked away as soon as she noticed her.

"Uhh..."

-"Yeah, she still doesn't like you apparently"

Korone didn't care that much about whether Temari liked her or not, but it just felt bad.

"What game did you bring this time?"

Korone smiled as she reached in her bag and started pulling out what she first found. Her face abruptly changed when she was about to accidentally pull out the catnip, but luckily she pulled out the case of the game she had brought from her place: a simple beat 'em up-fighting hybrid.

-"Can we play it now?"

Korone asked excitedly as her tail shook from side to side.

-"uh... Sure"

-"yay!"

Okayu's heart skipped a beat when she heard Korone making such a cute noise.

_______________

After spending some time playing co-operative campaign with Okayu, Korone stood up.

"Where are you going?"

-"I'll go make us some tea"

-"Huh? Wait..."

Okayu got up as well.

"If anything, I should make-"

-"it's okay!"

Korone interrupted.

"I can do it! I want to!"

-"ha?... Well, If you say so..."

Her heartwarming smile nailed Okayu to the ground, she didn't want to make Korone unhappy. She would wait for her to come back to keep playing.

- _"_ _(Alright_ _Korone, you can't afford to mess this up)"_

She thought.

"( _The plan is simple:_  
_• I boil the water_  
_• I place the regular tea leaves on the pot_  
_• I place the water on the pot and serve a regular tea cup for myself_  
_• I add in the funny herbs to the pot_  
_• I serve the... Love potion, Yes! A love potion for Okayu!)"_

One thing **did** bother her though. The catnip would only have effect on Okayu if she smelled it, drinking it would make no effect nothing but that of a sedative (which was great, but not the result Korone was looking for). When going deeper, however, Korone found the tiny letter: "Highly affects cat-girls, do not expose for over one minute"

Which made her wonder if cat-girls had a certain legal loophole for consuming such things, then again, nothing to worry about at the moment.

The catnip would have the effect promised as long as Okayu smelled the tea one or two times, but to be sure, Korone sprayed some more on top of the tea.

"Here I am!"

She said, as she walked back into the living room with a trey.

They both sat down. As they talked a bit about random topics, Okayu was curious about Korone's invested face, it looked like she was constantly checking if something changed.   
Meanwhile, Korone smelled her own tea to subliminally encourage Okayu to do the same. It didn't look suspicious at all, or at least that's what she thought.

Finally, Okayu brought the cup higher and higher, up to her mouth just as Korone became aware of the multiple flaws on her plan.

"(Hold on! I didn't think this through... If the effects are more intense on cat girls, how will it affect her drinking it? I haven't even given catnip to a regular cat! Ever! How do they usually act? I mean I supposed cute at the moment but... And how will she not know?! The flavour will totally be way different than-)"

Yet before she could take any more time to worry about it, Okayu had already chugged it.

-"Wanna keep playing now?"

-"Uh..."

Korone stared, unsure of whether the so called "love potion" had worked or not.

"... Sure"

Okayu noticed Korone's excitement going away.

-"You sound... oddly discouraged, Koro-san, is something wrong?"

-"N..."

She forgot to put on her excited face. Either way if the plan hadn't worked, she would still have a whole afternoon with her bestest friend, that was enough for her.

"No! I'm okay! Let's go"

So she got up and walked back to Okayu's couch.

-"(hmm...)"

Okayu thought.

"(If there's something bothering Koro-san... I should...)"

_______________

-"Yaaay!"

-"Neee! This is totally rigged!"

-"How is it rigged Okayu~? We're playing the same character!"

Korone had almost forgotten about her mischievous plan after spending a long time playing the versus mode against Okayu.

-"I don't get iiiit!"

-"He he, you're really bad Okayu~"

-"hnrg... One more time!"

As Okayu kept trying over and over again, she seemed to be less caring each time she lost, laying further back on the couch they were sitting on, and being easily beaten every time, which made Korone think.

-"Hey Okayu?"

-"Hm~?"

-"W-we can play something else if you want, I mean, you look bored"

Okayu sat back up and waved her arm in denial

-"no, no! I'm having fun, you're just... Way too good at this game"

-"erm..."

Okayu seemed weirdly unbalanced over her own center of gravity.

-"But I won't give up just yet! Just Watch!"

Then she ironically lost again.

"Wah! I wasn't expecting that! But I'll beat you now for sure!"

-"I feel like we should switch games, this is getting-"

-"Shush!"

Okayu claimed as she put her finger on Korone's lips.

"Tell you what, I'll change my Character, and if you let me win..."

-"(I think the herbs made effect now... I knew I shouldn't ha-)"

-"I'll start going out with you!"

Okayu didn't really scream, but the fact that she said such thing, had an impact so big that Korone's mind went blank.

-"Uh... I-"

But Okayu had already hit start.

In the end, Korone believed it all to be a bad tactic, because even though she toned down her skill, Okayu still didn't qualify at all, and she lost anyways.

"(I drifted off there for a second... Woah...)"

-"Hah?! What do you mean!? I thought for sure that would work!"

The line "I'll go out with you" constantly echoed at the back of Korone's mind, but she still hadn't lost connection with the real world.

-"Okayu, you're so cute!"

-"You seem happy... But didn't you always want to go out with me?"

-"I do, I love you Okayu, but you can't use those cheap tactics on me!"

She laughed a bit, and upon seeing her smile, Okayu stopped her little tantrum and felt a sudden warmth. They both laughed, regardless of whether Okayu was serious or not, they were having fun, that was enough for them.

-"I won't switch games until I win!"

Korone's face turned blank.

-"(I'll just let you win then... Probably should have sooner)"

And so, after putting up the worse possible act to make it seem like she was struggling to win, Okayu won a single round.

-"Yaaay!"

-"ah~ i lost"

Korone chuckled.

"I guess now you have to date me right?"

She jokingly asked.

-"Hmm..."

Okayu Put her controller down.

-"(She'll just wipe it off as usual... Can't blame her though, just Okayu being Oka-) Hue?!"

Korone felt a strong pounce on her midriff when Okayu charged against her, pushing her off the couch and making her lay flat on the ground with her on top.

"Ow! Okayu! wha-"

-"I'm okay with that..."

Okayu laid her hands on Korone's shoulders and lifted herself up to look at her directly with a devilish smile.

"Are you, Koro~san?"

While Okayu also seemed to be playing around, Korone didn't waste her opportunity this time.   
She sat back up and happily hugged Okayu.

"Uwah!"

-"Yes! I'd love to!"

Okayu didn't know what to do. Up to then she thought she was just teasing Korone to make her give in to her feelings and let her win, and even when she jumped on her, she thought about it as a big joke, but now Korone was taking it seriously.

Korone held her tighter.

"I love you, Okayu, I love everything about you! I'd love to date you! I've always wanted to!"

She calmed down her excitement for a bit.

-"I don't know what I'd do without you, I... I really love you Okayu, I'm so lucky to have you..."

-"Koro-san..."

But then, she realized Okayu was just kidding, and that made her regret her decision making.

"(Wait, wait! I just totally acted on impulse! I should have known she was joking... Oh boy... What do I do now?!)"

Okayu just stood motionlessly silent.

"Um... S-sorry..."

She started letting go off her.

"I was... I was just... so happy you-"

But Okayu hugged her back with a stronger grip.

"Huh?!"

Her previously joking voice had now turned serious and deep.

-"Come on Koro-san, I'm the Lucky one..."

-"HUH?!"

Korone's face started boiling.

-"I can not begin to explain how grateful I am to have you by my side, I want to tell you how much I love you... but only you can say such things so naturally..."

-"O...Okayu..."

-"But I'll try... Just this once"

Okayu parted from Korone so she could look her in the eyes.

"Korone-san"

Korone swallowed.

-"Yes?"

Okayu drew closer to her face.

-"I love you, for real"

And just after she finished saying that, Korone felt Okayu's lips briefly touch her cheek.

-"Ah..."

Korone's mind started flying through the clouds, and all Okayu could do was blush. When her mind finally came back down, she hugged Okayu again, and Okayu did the same.

"I... Really want to be with you... Forever"

-"then let's do that... Okay?"

Some little drops of Joy went down Korone's cheek.

-"... I'm so happy..."

-"Me too, Koro..."

Okayu's voice turned lower and lower.

"Koro... Ko... Sahg..."

Her hands slid off as she fell on her back.

-"Okayu!"

Korone managed to hold her just before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?! Okayu! Answer me!"

Okayu vaguely let out displeased moans.

"Are... Are you...?"

-"Ko... Goro-sah... Haah..."

-"Right! The catni-... Herbs... Put her to sleep"

She looked around. Even though there was no one else there, the uncomfortable feeling that someone would hear her didn't go away.

Even though she really hoped they could have stayed together for some more time, she understood that if she woke her up, the effects would wear off, and then it would be the same as always, or maybe even worse if Okayu found out Korone had drugged her.

"(I should... probably take her to bed)"

_______________

After spending a painstakingly long amount of time on trying to princess carry Okayu, and realizing she was heavier than expected, Korone finally reached her bed and tucked her in.

"(Huff... That was tiring to say the least!)"

She went for her bag and started packing what she had taken out up to then, including the catnip. She thought about leaving, but felt like she should say goodbye to Okayu first.

After writing a simple letter that read "Had fun, Thank you!" She ducked to look at Okayu.

"... Goodbye d-... Dear"

It felt weird but somewhat good to call her that.  
She stood up and turned around, but stopped when she heard annoyed moans behind her.

Looking back at Okayu, she realized something concerning. She was sweating and her face was red and had a very pained frown.

She couldn't bear the guilt, and she knew Okayu wouldn't hear her, but she still couldn't handle keeping it to herself.

"I'm sorry, Okayu... This is my fault... I shouldn't have given you that thing... I shouldn't have made you behave like that... I..."

Her voice started cracking.

"I'm sorry... I hope you can forgive me... I... I hope you don't hate me... I-"

-"Koro..."

Korone jumped back out of surprise.

"Koro-sagh... Stay with me.... Don't leave... Stay... Please..."

-"(She's... She's having a nightmare?)"

Okayu kept moving from side to side on her bed, muttering the same thing over and over again.

-"Koro-san... Please..."

Korone rushed to her and held her hand on instinct.

Suddenly, when she did, Okayu stopped moving, and she seemed more in peace than earlier.

But her face showed that when Korone let go her hand, she started having troubles again, until she couldn't take not being with her any longer.

_______________

Nekomata Okayu woke up in the same bed as every morning, looking up at the sealing, with barely any shards of memory from what had happened before she fell asleep.

-"Hmm..."

She yawned in place. she looked to her right, where her tiny table had a paper laying on top.

"( " Had fun, Thank you!"... Oh, right, Koro-san)"

She turned back at the sealing.

"(Was that why I had that dream?)"

She thought as she remembered the really happy yet weird dream she just had.

"(I guess that means I want her to be here... I should invite her more often)"

-"Ogaiu~"

-"hm?"

She looked to her left.

There she was, Inugami Korone, her forever best friend who was sometimes mistook as her couple. She was sleeping with a peaceful happy face.

-"Oayu~"

-"(Oh, now I remember...)"

Okayu suddenly remembered the warmth of Korone's embrace.

"(I really shouldn't try smelling those things again... Even if it's for her sake)"

Okayu then thought about lots of things, like her job at Hololive, her cat, her home, her family...

-"O.. Ogayu..."

...And the girl laying next to her, who was sometimes "mistook" as her couple.

-"(on second thought)"

She thought, as she dragged herself closer to Korone.

"(At some point... I think...)"

She was hesitant of her own thoughts, even after she stopped being sleepy.  
Korone smiled.

"(Maybe we are a couple... I guess)"

-"Ogayu~"

-"... Yes?"

She naturally answered.

-"I love you~" 

-"I love you too, Koro-san"

**Author's Note:**

> image by @kamochomedesu  
> check them out, they're a great artist


End file.
